The Slayers go Ice Skating?
by Anakara
Summary: On a cold winter day, the Slayers come across a town holding a couples ice skating contest, where the prize is... free food! With the whole slayers gang after the prize, this could be quite interesting... A bit of XL fluff later on...
1. It's Cold!!!

Disclaimer: Slayers isn't mine, so don't sue me!  
  
  
  
The Slayers gang that day consisted of Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, Filia, Sylphiel and of course, Xelloss. In other words, everybody had decided to tag along.  
  
It was winter time, and snow covered a lot of the ground, the trees were bare and the slayers gang was cold.  
  
"Hey, how do you guys feel about stopping at the next town, I'm freezing!" Lina said with a shiver  
  
"Sounds good to me, I feel like I'm getting is a little bit of frostbite." Amelia said as her nose took a blue tint.  
  
"How can you guys be cold, it's fine out here." Zel said walking briskly  
  
"What do you mean?! Look, even your skin is turning a little bluish!" Lina barked at him  
  
"My skin is always bluish looking Lina..." Zel said with a giant sweatdrop  
  
"oh...yeah..." Lina said sheepishly  
  
"I'm hungry...let's stop..." Gourry whined  
  
Lina glanced over at Gourry with a surprisingly approving grin, or should I say smirk... Oh well, it doesn't matter, either way, she looked at Gourry approvingly.  
  
"See Zel?" Lina taunted, "Even Gourry who doesn't know what we're talking about wants to stop!"  
  
Zel just looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Fine then, than let's take a vote! Who wants to stop at the next in?" Lina said enthusiastically  
  
Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Filia, Sylphiel and even Xelloss, all raised their hands. Leaving Zel as the only person who hadn't.  
  
"Well, majority rules! Looks like you're outnumbered Zel!" Xelloss laughed loudly, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Be quiet, monster!" Filia yelled as she hit smacked him hardly with her mace.  
  
Zel just looked disappointed and sighed before he continued walking. Lina and everyone else except for Xelloss smiled happily. Xelloss was too preoccupied with playing "roadkill" on the path. This however caused Filia to be even happier.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
When they finally reached the town, they all stared at a sign that was posted on one of the buildings. It read:  
  
  
  
Ice Skating  
  
in town square,  
  
only 1 silver piece!  
  
Come tonight and have some fun!  
  
Best Ice skating couple during the contest will  
  
be awarded a FREE meal at the local inn!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The sign, to say the least, attracted they're attention, although it might have just been the big words "free" as well. Xelloss glanced over at Lina and smiled and began to nod ever so slightly.  
  
"Gourry dear, will you skate with me...?" Sylphiel said, hugging onto his arm tightly  
  
"Uh... I guess so" Gourry said looking clueless as ever.  
  
"C'mon you guys, let's go find the inn, I'm freezing!" Lina said as she rubbed her arms and ran off down the street. Nobody followed her unfortunately, they were all still looking at the sign. Lina turned around midway through the street.  
  
"Hey! hurry up, I'm cold here! Unless you want to become firewood for my fireball, I suggest you get running!" Lina said angrily, beginning to start a fireball.  
  
They all started running. Very, very fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
how'd you like it? it's going to turn into romantic fluff in a chapter or two! (it'll be: L/X, G/S, Z/A, F/some innocent bystander) but mainly L/X  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon!!!!!!!! Review please!!!  
  
~Anakara 


	2. Who to go with...

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, so don't yell at me  
  
"Man, I'm really hungry! Where's that waiter?!"  
  
"Lina, stop worrying, he'll be here soon enough." Amelia said with a small sweatdrop  
  
  
  
The waiter did come, and he was a very nice waiter, too. His name was Darre, and Filia seemed to take special interest in him, as he took interest in her. But everybody ignored it.  
  
After ordering pretty much the entire menu, Lina still had to wait for her food though, and so she had plenty of time to think.  
  
*Hmmm... let's see, who could I go with... I would go with Gourry except that Syphiel already asked him. Stupid Gourry. There's Zel, but he's going to go with Amelia, that's for sure. And since I know that Xelloss and Filia will probably be going together, than that leaves me alone. I guess I'll have to find somebody from around here to go with.*  
  
"Here's your order mam'" The waiter announced, breaking Lina's concentration  
  
"Hey Lina, what's up? You've been really quiet." Gourry asked dumbfoundedly. Lina turned and smiled at him through mouthfuls of food, "I'm fine, really, I was just staring off into space, that's all"  
  
"Is it 'that time of the month'?" Gourry said hopefully  
  
"NO!" Lina said hitting him hard on the head. "If it was, how could I have fireballed you this morning?"  
  
"Oh yeah... Oh well." Gourry continued eating and forgot about how quiet the flame-haired sorceress was being. Even if he had looked however, he wouldn't have seen anything, Lina was now trying to do a better good job hiding it.  
  
*Why did Syphiel have to be here. If she hadn't been here I could have gone with Gourry... Stupid Gourry, Stupid Syphiel.* Admittedly, Lina had some feelings for Xelloss, but she ignored them because she felt very strongly that Xelloss and Filia were meant for each other. Not her and Xelloss. She personally believed that she and Gourry were perfect for each other. Which was quite the opposite of what Syphiel believed.  
  
Syphiel had carefully made sure that she was sitting next to Gourry and was at that current moment squeezing onto Gourry's arm as though she would die if she let go.  
  
Lina's unusual quietness was noticed by one person other than Gourry however. Sitting at his table a little bit apart from the rest of the gang, Xelloss sat watching Lina. He held the slightest smirk on his face, and after a few more seconds of watching Lina, got up and walked out the door, into the rest of the town.  
  
"Miss Lina, you've been awfully quiet since we got to this inn, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Amelia, don't worry. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing."  
  
Lina sat up straight and got off her chair. Patting her stomach (because she was full) Lina said, yawning "If anybody needs me, I'll be in my room" And started walking up the inn stairs.  
  
After she left the rest of the Slayers gang started talking. "Hey, do you guys know what's up with Lina today?"  
  
"Nope, I hope it's nothing serious though..."  
  
  
  
Lina collapsed on her bed and let out an exasperated sigh. "I may as well get some rest before I have to go out looking for a date." Lina dozed off and so she didn't notice Xelloss emerge from a dark corner, smiling. He tiptoed over to her ear and whispered softly and quietly:  
  
"Don't worry Lina, you won't have to look very far... I'll make sure of that." 


End file.
